Assail
by gohamm15
Summary: Disobedient Nightwing/Dick suffers through a traumatic experience... Warning some non con with a pervy Bane **Warning spankings in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this chapter will contain non con with plenty of whump and I'm making Bane into a huge perv... But don't worry I won't hurt Dickie too much...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick POV<strong>_

"No! Stop!" I screamed as Bane tore away my costume until I was completely nude and shivering.

"What a pretty boy you are. We are going to have some fun tonight." Bane ran his massive hand over my stomach down to my privates and firmly cupped my balls. "How old are you boy?"

I winced in pain as he squeezed hard on my balls. "Answer me!" He barked and spread my thighs wider apart with the restraints around my ankles tightening them to the bed posts to keep me firmly in place.

"Eighteen." I panted out as he painfully squeezed my balls once again. I felt so vulnerable with my arms restrained above my head and my thighs split wide open. I was so scared and tried to hold back my tears as I felt his rough fingers roam across my body.

"I thought you were younger, you certainly look younger, but you're still young nonetheless... You look much better out of that ridicules costume, I shall leave you like this, a boy with a body like this should not keep it concealed." He laughed as I squirmed and he continued to laugh as he tapped my exposed anus with his large middle finger while I cried, "No!"

"Oh yes boy, you are mine now," He said as he pressed firmly against my opening, I clenched my ass with all my might but he succeeded in pushing his large finger right in. I couldn't hold back the wail that burst from my lips when I felt his finger inside of me.

"So tight, but don't worry I'll loosen you right up before you know it,"

"No! Please stop!" I begged as I felt him push his digit deeper within me and with his other hand he pinched hard at my nipples.

"Relax boy, this will feel better if you relax," He murmured then I felt a jolt of pleasure course through my body that made my penis twitch.

"Looks like I found your special spot," He laughed and before I knew it my penis had swelled up in pleasure! I cried out as my body betrayed me. "No! Stop it!" I hated every second and I hated the moans that escaped my lips while I sobbed in shame. "Stop! Please stop! Don't do that! Stop!"

"It looks like to me like you want it boy, why else would you be so hard." He taunted as he grabbed my hardened length that was already oozing with pre-cum. He stroked my penis with one hand and stroked my prostate with his middle finger from his other hand simultaneously.

I broke out in a cold sweat while I fought hard not to orgasm but it was a fight I could not win and eventually my body shook in massive spasms of pleasure. I squirted all over my stomach and sobbed as he laughed and withdrew his finger from within me with a pop then swiped up the semen from my stomach with a wet rag. I felt so ashamed of myself and shut my eyes to block out Bane staring smugly at me. As soon as I heard him exit the room I quickly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings in hopes of finding a way to escape. I thrashed on the bed trying to loosen my bonds but didn't have any luck. Then to my dismay he reentered and approached the bed and set a couple of items down next to me. I strained to see what it was but couldn't make out what he had brought with him.

"I want you completely smooth all over, you're not a hairy boy so this should be quick." He then proceeded to smooth hot wax over my pubic areas then proceeded to smooth a light cloth over each area and a second later he pulled it away roughly baring me of my hair! I cried out in pain as tears coursed down my face while he continued the process leaving me completely bare 'down there' and on my armpits as well!

"Much better," I felt him run his rough hand over my freshly waxed body parts as I lay defeated crying from the pain, my lower regions and pits stung like crazy and it stung even more when he rubbed a smelly cream liberally all over the areas. "This will help stunt future hair growth."

Just as I was trying to wrap my head around what he just had told me I saw him reach for something that looked similar to a dildo but shorter. He then coated it with an oily substance before he pushed it up against my butt. "No! Stop!" My cries were ignored as he jammed it up into me.

"This plug will help loosen you up, it's almost as wide as my dick." He laughed,

I was in agony, it burned like crazy the more he pushed the plug in. The pain only got worse when it finally locked in place as my sphincter close around the narrow end of it. I continued to sob from both pain and fear. All I wanted was for my dad to save me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce POV<strong>_

"Dad, let me come with you, you're going to need the back up, this is Bane we're talking about!"

"I've already said no Jason."

"Dad, please let me help-"

"No," I sternly glared at him and hardened my heart, it's not easy to tell him no when his blue-green eyes look pleadingly up at me.

I pulled on my cowl and entered the Batmobile ignoring Jason's hurtful expression. I quickly drove out from the cave and headed over to where Bane had taken my eldest son captive. I parked outside an abandoned building and stealthy made my way inside. I knew the best way to rescue my son was to take Bane out by surprise. Fortunately he never saw me coming and I was able to knock him out bound him within seconds. When I turned on a lamp by the bed I finally got a good look at Dick. I gaped at the sight of him, my eyes scanned his body for any injuries while I quickly untied him from the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Once he was completely free I wrapped his shivering form with my cape.

"Tati" I heard him softly cry with tears still shining brightly in his beautiful light blue eyes. I engulfed him in a hug and lifted him into my arms and shot out to the Batmobile. As I drove I noticed how Dick kept shifting and squirming around in his seat. "Did he hurt you?" I dreaded the answer and prayed that my baby boy wasn't raped. I noticed him flush and keep quiet and I instantly phoned Leslie and asked her to meet me at the cave ignoring Dick's pleading. " No, dad I'm fine please don't call Leslie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick POV<strong>_

When I heard him phone Leslie I was mortified with the thought of her examining me and knowing her she would check me over in every part she deemed necessary. I felt so uncomfortable as dad drove us home, the plug was still firmly in place and all I wanted was to discretely pull it out without anyone finding out about it. Once we pulled into the cave I quickly jumped out and ran to the bathroom. Dad was quick on my heels and put his hand on the door not allowing me to shut it.

"Dick, let me take a look at you." I understood his concern but I had a plug rammed up my ass and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was take it out in private.

"Please be honest with me Dick, did Bane do anything...inappropriate to you?"

I think the expression on my face told him all he needed to know because the next thing I knew he was unwrapping me from his cape and checking me all over. He was too strong to resist and could overpower me easily when he was in his overprotective mode. I squirmed under his scrutiny but knew he only intended to make sure I was alright. I pulled my hands back and covered my ass not wanting him to see the plug but he brushed them away and saw the end of the plug that was invading my ass.

"Did he rape you?" I heard the distress in his voice.

"N..no." I stammered out.

My dad nodded with relief, "You need help removing that?" He pointed toward my ass.

I flush and shook my head 'no' "Can I have some privacy?" I noticed my dad's hesitation before he nodded and backed out from the bathroom. I shut the door firmly and locked it as soon as he stepped out then looked down at myself as I stood cold and naked. I hated what Bane had done to me, I looked like a hairless little boy! I took a deep breath before I reached back and grasped the edge of the plug. It was firmly in place and it was very painful when I tried to pull it out. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips as I tried to pull it out. Dad must have heard me because he knocked on the door and asked if I was okay and that Leslie was already there waiting on me, he even tried to open the door but thankfully I had locked it beforehand.

I tried again to pull the plug out but it was too painful to bear and I cried out once more in pain. I miserably started crying, I couldn't take it out and now Leslie would see it buried deep in me. I heard dad bang on the door again, "Open the door,"

I wiped away my tears and picked up the discarded cape from the floor and wrapped it around my body before I unlocked the door. Dad rushed in and drew me in a hug, "Are you okay?"

Tears ran from my eyes as I confessed, "I couldn't take it out,"

"Shh, we'll take it out, it'll be alright," He assured me as he lifted me up into his arms and took me to the designated medical area in the cave where Leslie was already waiting for us. Dad laid me on an examination table and Leslie smiled at me, "How are you Richard? Are you hurt anywhere I should know about?" She asked as she began to pull me free from my dad's cape.

"Bane inserted something up his bottom and he's having trouble removing it," Dad informed her much to my mortification.

"Let me have a look," She ordered while turning me to lay on my stomach. I cried out in pain when she tried to pull it free from me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, was it inserted without any lubrication?"

"I think he put an oil on it,"

"That's good, then it seems the oil must have dried out by now," I then felt her squirt something around the plug then with one quick strong yank she pulled it out from me.

I gasped and felt very loosened back there just like Bane had said he wanted. I cringed at how close I was to getting raped that night.

"Did he do anything else to you, sweetheart?" She asked as she ran her gloved finger over my exposed puckering hole. "I don't see any tears around his rectum, so there's no signs of forced entry aside from the plug." Leslie told my dad and I heard him sigh in relief, "Thank god,"

I soon felt a soft blanket drape over my body and dad lift me from the table and wrap the blanket more securely around my body. The nights events had taken a toll on me and left me pretty spent in his arms longing to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce POV<strong>_

I was thankful to Alfred for keeping the rest of my boys out from the cave. I knew it was no easy feat especially when they're worried about their big brother. I was so relieved when Leslie confirmed Dick was not raped but he was clearly molested and was bared of his whatever pubic hair he once had! And I knew it would have some sort of psychological effect on him with whatever else that freak did to him. As soon as Leslie left I carried my eldest upstairs as he nodded off in a light doss thanks to a mild sedative Leslie had given him. I needed to get him cleaned up before putting him to bed so Alfred helped draw a bath in my bathroom after assuring the rest of the boys that their big brother was fine and instructing them to go to bed. Alfred also brought a fresh pair of pajamas for Dick and set them off to the side before bidding me a goodnight.

I slowly drew him into my large bathtub and he instantly became a bit more lucid of his surroundings. "Dad?"

"Yes chum, I'm right here, let's get you cleaned up so you can go to bed,"

Dick nodded but made no effort in cleansing himself, it reminded me when he was much younger after a very late patrol he'd be too tired to bathe himself so I ended up having to bathe and dress him before putting him to bed. I didn't mind, I loved taking care of my kids, I consider myself a pretty hands on dad. Expressing myself to them was sometimes done with actions instead of words, I'm not very good at expressing myself with words so to show my love I had no problems showering my kids with hugs and kisses, to show my pride a pat on back usually got the message across and to show my disapproval if they'd broken any of my major rules usually landed them with a spanked red bottom.

I finished bathing my eldest with a soapy wash-cloth then dried him off with a fluffy towel before I dressed him in his soft flannel pajamas. I took him to his room and tucked him in his bed and watched as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_** Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks for all those who have reviewed this story. I am so happy you like it! I would also like to give a special thanks to 5Star for helping me with this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick POV<strong>_

"Stop! No! Don't! Please! Ahhh! Stop! Don't! Sto-p!" I screamed loudly before I was woken from my terrifying nightmare. I was sobbing hard as I was pulled toward my dad's warm chest. He held me close and lightly rocked me while whispering sweet nothings into my ear, not many see that soft side of Bruce, only his sons do. When I finally eased my sobbing I noticed for the first time my younger brothers were standing by my doorway gawking at me. I instantly flushed not at all wanting my little brothers to see me bawling like a baby! My dad noticed my discomfort and quickly assured them I was fine and told them to go back to bed.

"You didn't tell them anything, right?" I asked desperately, I couldn't bare them knowing what Bane did to me.

"Of course not, I know it's not easy to talk about but I'm here to listen or if you want to talk to some-

"No!" I quickly cut him off because I already knew exactly what he was going to suggest and there was no way I was going to talk to a stranger about what happened to me," I'll talk to you," I insisted.

He nodded and softly prompted, "Alright, tell me about your nightmare."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it now," I begged.

"I already know it was about Bane, that much is obvious... I've already figured he touched you inappropriately the moment I found you and I'm so sorry for that baby," I heard my dad's voice slightly break, I looked up at him and saw that his eyes held tears.

I dived back into his broad chest and hugged him tightly as I renewed sobbing. "I was so scared...I've never been that scared before a-and it was my entire fault for not listening to you! I... I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"You went after him alone and were subjected to things that I always wanted to protect you from. I have rules for a reason, it's not to control you but to protect you. That is why it is very important for you boys follow them," Dad murmured sadly as he held me close. I snuggled in closer wrapping my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he suggested I lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce POV<strong>_

I settled my distraught son back into his bed and tucked him in securely. I smiled as I watched him grab his old stuffed toy elephant that he had named 'Eleanor' when he was younger. Dick was always such a sweet, caring, loving innocent child that I've tried my best to shelter but tonight some of that precious innocence was sadly lost. If Bane had actually raped my son, I honestly don't know what I would have done. I've never felt so close to wanting to kill a man than I did that night. I was ready to hunt him down that night but Alfred had talked some sense into me and made me see reason. Following Alfred's advice I put my pride aside and phoned Clark and told him what had happened. He arrived at the cave in a matter of seconds; he loved my children almost as much as I did and promised me he'd find Bane and make sure he'd never saw the light of day again. I am not an emotional kind of person but when it came to my children they changed that. I had silently wept that night for Dick, it gravely pained me what that monster of a man had done to my child.

I settled beside him in case he had another nightmare then drifted off to sleep myself from exhaustion. I awoke the next morning with my eldest warm body nestled close against mine. I smiled tenderly at him then slowly moved out from the bed in an effort not to wake him. As I made my way back to my own room I heard Tim yelling, "Get out of my way demon spawn!" He always called his little brother 'demon spawn' much to my dismay. I did not like how my youngest sons didn't get along one bit but Alfred insisted that it was normal with Tim entering puberty and Damian still a young boy that they were bound to clash.

"Boys, Dick is sleeping and I don't want him woken up yet. And I thought I had made it perfectly clear that you are not to call Damian demon spawn?" I hushed at them then sternly looked at Tim.

"I didn't do anything, he was blocking my way from entering Dick's room," Tim softly whined pointing accusingly toward his younger brother."

"You are pathetic Drake," My youngest snarled,

"Damian, go help Alfred with breakfast," I ordered, my patience was running thin.

"Father, I was simply trying to stop him from disturbing Grayson and I'm certain Pennyworth doesn't require my assistance,"

"Go do as you were told, now." I pointed toward the stairway that led to the kitchen and watched Damian walk off in a huff then I noticed Dick step out of his room with a yawn.

"I'm sorry if your brothers woke you chum,"

"No, they didn't," He assured as he stifled another yawn.

"I was worried about you," Tim expressed to his big brother.

"I'm good, Timmy," My eldest forced a smile.

"He could have killed you!" Tim's concern seemed to vanish.

"Chill Tim, I'm sure dad already read him the riot act, no need for you to bitch at him too." Jason added as he walked up then asked Dick. "You're alright bro?"

"I'm fine Jay, Bane didn't even hurt me," Dick smiled again but I saw the pain behind it and I think Jason did too because he didn't look reassured, "What the hell did that freak do to you?"

"He's fine, let's go have breakfast boys," I intervened hating the pained look on my eldest's face. He looked frozen and unsure on how to answer his brother's question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick POV<strong>_

Alfred had made my favorite waffles and I smiled appreciably at him and thanked him but I felt numb inside and had no appetite. I didn't feel the usual excitement I got whenever he made one of my favorite meals.

"Why were you crying like a baby last night Grayson?" Damian questioned and I almost sputtered out the orange juice I had just sipped.

"Damian," I heard dad scold, "That was very rude and mean, there is nothing wrong with crying, its part of human nature, apologize to your brother,"

No dad, its fine-" I tried to explain while I felt embarrassed at how I must have sounded the night before.

"No Dick, it's not fine," Dad looked at me sternly then at Damian, "I'm waiting, little boy,"

"I apologize, Grayson." Damian grounded out at me.

"No prob, Lil D," I smiled at him, I had to be strong not only for myself but for my little brothers, they looked up to me.

"Boys, I have put much thought on this and decided it'll be good for you boys to take a break from crime fighting this-" Dad started to tell us and Jason was quick to protest. "You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am serious Jason and you will all let me finish what I have to say without any interruptions," Dad scolded,

"But your not being fair, I messed up not them," I pleaded then Dami added "Grayson is right Father; he should suffer the consequences for his actions alone."

"Why can't you boys just keep quite and let me finish?" Dad ran his fingers threw his hair exasperatedly.

"I'm not going to let you punish my brothers for something I did-" I boldly started to order,

"You're not going to let me? Last I checked I was the parent and you were the child. What I say goes-"

"I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen now and I can do as I want!" I fumed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is that so? And how well did that turn out for you last night? You did as you wanted right? And all you proved was that you can't protect yourself! I will not stand back and watch you get hurt! You will not put me through that again! Do you understand me?" Dad sternly demanded,

I meekly nodded then he growled, "Verbal answer."

"Yes sir," I uttered with a pout.

"Good, now I don't want to hear anymore back talk on this, we all will take a break-"

"Even you?" Tim asked hopeful.

"Yes even me, we all need a break, so we are taking a trip-,"

"Awesome! We're going on a vacation!" Tim jumped in excitement from his seat while Damian rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, I think you boys need it, it'll be good for all of us,"

"This doesn't make any sense; it's not like you to willingly want to take a vacation, what about Gotham?" Jason asked as we looked at him like he lost his mind.

"It's taken care of, but if you must know Clark will keep an ear out while we're away. Now, if you're done eating breakfast then go get dressed and start packing for the weekend."

I remained seated while my brothers shuffled out of the dining room. "You're doing this because of me," I felt guilty, hurt and sad in one full sweep. I didn't want for us to go on a vacation just because he thought I needed a break.

"No, I'm doing this for all of us," Dad stood from his seat, approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and dropping a kiss on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE MY STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce POV<strong>_

I hated watching my energetic fun loving son look so disconsolate. We all needed a break but most of all he did. Even if he didn't want to admit it he needed to get away and so did I because the longer I remained in Gotham the more I wanted to destroy Bane for what he did to my child.

I had the boys' load their own luggages into the automobile much to Alfred's dismay. My old friend wasn't getting any younger and I'd rather my children didn't have every little thing done for them. They were spoiled enough as it was and I was not raising rich brats. Once the Range Rover was loaded I drove my family to a remote lake house about two hours out from Gotham. I thought it was the perfect spot for us to get away to. Alfred followed in another car loaded with miscellaneous supplies, food and snacks to last us the weekend. The drive to the lake house was not as peaceful as I'd hoped; Tim and Damian always found something to argue about and eventually they started to loudly bicker. Jason soon joined in cursing and yelling at them to shut up while Dick from the passenger seat took his seatbelt off and turned to face them, trying his best to be the peace maker as he always did without any luck.

I eventually got fed up, "Enough! Dick, sit correctly and put your seatbelt back on right now. Jason watch your mouth, I'm not going to tell you again. Damian and Timothy I better not hear anymore arguments between you or you'll both be very sorry little boys."

My warning quelled their bickering and the rest of the drive was rather peaceful. I let out a breath of air once I saw the lake house finally come to view. It was a secluded classic, modern lake house surrounded by massive glass windows. Behind it lay a lake that had a few water sport toys for the boys docked on it. Alfred parked behind me and we loaded up our belongings into the house then the boys ran off toward the lake to play. As I made my way out from the house I spotted my eldest standing by the edge of the dock gazing out over the murky water. I walked up behind him and gestured toward my three other boys splashing around in the water. "Why don't you go take a swim with your brothers?"

"Don't feel up to it," He murmured while his gaze never met mine.

I was never one for words so I simply pulled him into a hug to show my reassurance. I knew he was having a hard time overcoming what was done to him and I only hoped I could be enough to help him.

Later that evening while we enjoyed a delicious dinner thanks to Alfred of course I noticed Dick hadn't touched much of his meal while the rest of us were nearly done eating ours.

"Dick? Is there something wrong?" I questioned concerned.

"Huh? Oh… no, its really good...I'm just not too hungry."

"Drink this young sir you need more nourishment in your body you've barely eaten all day." Alfred said as he placed a glass full of milk before him and I quelled his upcoming protest with just one look.

" … Thanks Alfie," He faked a smile then picked up the glass with a look of distain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick POV<strong>_

I gulped down the glass of milk quickly since the look dad and Alfie had given me left me without much choice but to obey. I became nauseous and willed the milk to stay down. Dad must have noticed my discomfort because he instantly asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yea… I'm just tired," I was tired of the looks of pity being thrown at me by my family.

Dad nodded, "Go ahead and get ready for bed chum, I'll check in on you in a few minutes."

I went to my private bathroom, undressed and stood before a long mirror and cringed at the sight I was as smooth as a baby! I stepped into the shower stall and started a warm shower, as I soaped myself up it felt too weird as I touched my bare privates. It was a consent reminder of what Bane had done to me. I needed to get revenge not sit back on a vacation!

When I finished showering I dressed in a white loose t-shirt and grey flannel pants then stepped into my room. There I found my dad sitting on my bed and I instantly felt a wave of annoyance at how he was treating me like a little kid that needed tucking in.

I sat next to him and he asked with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I slowly nodded and murmured, "I'm fine,"

"Are you still feeling any pain up your bottom?" His concern was getting on my nerves.

"I just want to sleep," I was still a little sore but I didn't want to admit that.

"Want me stay until you fall asleep?" His soft tone was irritating me more and more so I let my irritation show by snarling, "No."

"Alright son, have a goodnight," He simply brushed his lips at my temple then was quick to exit the room. I guess he took the hint he was smothering me but sadly the moment he left I wanted to call him back but didn't. As I tried to relax on the bed I heard my door reopen. I felt a spark of hope thinking my dad had returned but was disappointed when I saw it was just Jason.

"You can't seriously be going to bed, it's too fucking early."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm tired Jay, just leave me alone."

"Get your ass up and tell me what the fuck happened with Bane."

"Seriously, leave me alone." I snapped,

"I can tell something happened just by the way you've been acting." Jason said as he neared my bed and sat beside me. I hated the concern in his eyes and looked away from him. I couldn't talk about what Bane had done to me with him and I knew he wouldn't let up until I shared my torment with him so I did something I hadn't ever done before with him, I tattled. "Dad!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason exploded before our dad rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" Are you alright?"

"Jason's bothering me," I felt so childish but it was the only thing I could think of to stop Jason's prying.

"I can't believe this shit! Bane must have really fucked with your head!" Jason yelled as he backed away from me.

"Jason, I have had enough of that mouth, go wait for me in your bathroom now." Dad barked as he neared my bed and I already knew what that order meant for Jason, it meant he was going to get his mouth washed out with soap. It was a punishment Alfred had suggested to deter bad language and dad had no problem enforcing it whenever he heard us cussing. I felt guilty and regretted yelling for our dad after the look of betrayal Jason threw at me before he stormed out. "Don't punish him, he was just mad-" I began to plead.

"No, he has been warned before about his language."

"But-"

"Weren't you just calling me because he was bothering you?"

"I didn't want to get him in trouble!"

"He got himself into trouble" Dad then turned away and walked with determination out of my room.

My guilty conscience didn't let me fall asleep; I couldn't just lie back while Jason got punished because of me. I made up my mind and jumped out of bed and ran to Jason's bathroom. When I barged in I saw I was too late, Jason had a white bar of soap lodged into his mouth with bubbly foam dripping from the sides of his mouth. I looked apologetically at my younger brother as his red rimmed misty eyes glared at me.

"Richard, go back to bed right now," Dad ordered not at all happy with my impromptu appearance.

"No! Stop punishing him-" I began but was quickly cut off.

"Richard I don't know what's gotten into you but you are being incredibly disrespectful. Now get back to bed before you find yourself in a punishment of your own."

"But-"

"I'm giving you to the count of three-"

"Dad!"

"One...Two…Th-"

"Fine!" I yelled and stomped to my room in a fit. Dad was the reason I went after Bane on my own, he could be so controlling at times and I hated it! It always had to only be his way when he's far from perfect. Bane had broken my dad's back the last time they fought, so when I heard he was back in town I made it my mission to do what dad couldn't, take Bane down. I wanted to show him how well I could handle myself but I only proved his point that I needed him to protect me more when I ended up getting captured. I felt so angry at myself for that! I needed to man up and prove him otherwise. I needed to get my revenge for what that freak did to me!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to a reviewer laura2314, I really appreciate your reviews and I think you're right Dick is practically begging to be spanked, lol. And thanks to everyone else who've reviewed, I'm happy you like my story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce POV<strong>_

I hated disciplining my children but it had to be done or else they'd be out of control. Jason was the most rebellious out of my boys and needed a firmer hand at times. Dick was my most obedient but lately he'd been pushing the boundaries I'd set in place. He's a great older brother and is very protective of his younger siblings but yelling at me and telling me not to discipline his brothers not's something I'm ever going to accept. I'm the dad and I'm the one who's in charge and I say what goes not him.

After I put Jason to bed I decided to check on my eldest and was surprised not to find him in bed. Instantly filled with worry I checked the rest of the house and did not find him anywhere. I even asked Alfred if he's seen the boy and my worry overwhelmed me when he told me he hadn't. I rushed out the house in hopes of finding him not too far and spotted him about to take the car Alfred had arrived in! As he opened the driver side door I walked toward him to stop him.

He noticed me approaching and nervously dropped the keys to the ground and ran away from me. I paused in shock for a second then set off after him. It didn't take long for me to catch up to him. The instant I did I tackled him to the ground I held him tightly against my chest.

"Let me go!" He yelled and thrashed in my grip and I only held tighter as he continued his rant. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you to protect me! "

"You're my kid and I decide what you need." I declared as droplets of rain started to fall over us.

"Let me go!" He begged as I stood him up with me.

"No, you're not stepping away from my sight until I can trust you not run off again." I was angry with his behavior and it clearly showed in my tone.

"NO!" He fought against my hold and I resisted the urge to spank his bottom right there. I managed to carry him back home while he continued his tantrum.

"My word, what in the world has gotten into Master Richard?" Alfred asked as he observed how Dick thrashed against my hold.

"He will settle down right now or else he'll find himself with a spanked bottom before I put him back to bed." I threatened hoping it would be enough make him obey me.

"I'm eighteen! You can't spank me!" He sounded outraged as he continued to thrash,

"You're behaving more of a child of eight at this precise moment, and I must add you're certainly not too old to be spanked Master Richard." Alfred scolded.

I felt the fight slowly drain from Dick in my steady grip and I questioned, "Are you done with your tantrum?"

His response was to go limp in my arms and start to cry.

"I will prepare a bath sir." Alfred hated to see any of the boys cry and was quick to walk off.

"Thanks Alfred," I looked down at myself then at my son noticing for the first time just how filthy we were in mud.

Dick's shoulders shook as he silently wept and I held him tighter wishing I could erase his pain. I lifted and carried him to my master bathroom where a warm bath awaited much thanks to Alfred.

"I can bathe in my own bathroom." Dick protested as I set him next to the large tub.

"No you'll bathe right here where I can keep an eye on you." I did not plan to let him out of my sight and was glad the room also had a shower stall for me to wash up as well.

"You're being unfair." He accused.

"I've had enough of your disobedience, get undressed and bathe while I shower." I sternly relayed before I started to strip off my clothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick POV<strong>_

I felt like the biggest baby in front of my tall muscular father while he immodestly stripped. I couldn't help but marvel at his body, not in a gay way just in a kind of jealous way. I'm much shorter and very lean compared to him. He made me feel like a little boy just with his sheer size. And now Jason was surpassing me in height too and looking like he might make it to our dad's height, it wasn't fair!

"Do you need help?" He asked clearly irritated with me as he pulled off his pants.

I turned away and slowly removed my shirt then my pants, socks and shoes. When I heard him start the shower I quickly stripped off my briefs then sunk into the large tub. I took a hesitant glance to see if my dad had been watching but found he was already washing his hair. I let loose a breath of relief, I wanted to keep certain parts of my body hidden because I felt so ashamed with the reminder Bane left on me. I began to relax in the warm water and started to feel very drowsy. I felt as if I was drifting further and further away until I heard a chuckle and it sounded just like Bane! He appeared beside me, I felt his thick fingers roaming over my body then sliding between my butt cheeks before I let loose a scream of horror.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled out from the tub and into my dad's strong arms coming to realize it had all just been a nightmare. "It's alright I've got you," Dad soothed and it was then I noticed he was already dressed in sweats while I was being held stark naked in his arms. I sighed in relief when I was wrapped up in a towel and patted dry. He carried me into his bedroom and placed me on his bed.

He pulled out one of his large t-shirts for me to wear and took me by surprise when he plucked the tan towel away causing me to instantly blush with my hands flying to cover my privates. He paid no mind to my obvious embarrassment and pulled the shirt over my head and instructed me to put my arms through the sleeves. I loved the smell that came off the shirt. It made me feel safe no matter how much I fought it.

I knew I must have looked even younger in his large shirt but was too tired to care. He grabbed me like I was weightless and sat me on his knee like he did when I was little whenever he needed to lecture me. I squirmed on his lap feeling like a complete little boy and was too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," He demanded and I tentatively gulped before making eye contact with him.

"You are dealing with your feelings the wrong way. You need confide in me so I can help you, I know you're hurting-"

"I'm not hurting! I'm angry, he needs to pay for what he did!" I exploded then burst into rough sobs.

"Baby, I know you're angry but you can't let that anger consume you, let it out, good boy, let it all out."

I collapsed against him burying my face against his chest heaving in uncontrollable sobs while he did his best to comfort me.

Eventually I was cried out and just laid against him relishing on his warmth and how his hand kept rubbing soothing circles on my back. "It's so unlike you to want to gain revenge," He commented morosely more to himself than to me,

I sniffled as he laid me down on his bed then settled beside me pulling me close against his chest. He was right I was never one to ever want revenge. What I really wanted was justice for what was done to me. But I'm not going to lie, a part of me did yearn for revenge for what was done to me and that kind of scared me. Bane had stirred emotions within me that I had never felt before.

"Why didn't you have Bane locked up?" I finally asked a questioned I had been longing an answer for.

"You were my first priority, and honestly I don't know what I might have done to him… I've never truly wanted to kill a man before that night."

"I'm sorry for running off, I wasn't thinking clearly." I admitted in sadness, I couldn't believe that I'd pushed my dad to almost breaking his sacred code. I felt ashamed of myself.

"You need to try and talk to me."

"It's just not easy to talk about, the things he did… I'm scared of what you might think of me,"

"You were a victim, I will not think any less of you."

"I don't want anyone else to fall victim to him too." There, I admitted it out loud and it felt good.

"I'm sure Superman has already apprehended him by now."

"Call him and find out for sure." I demanded and flushed when he patted my bottom in warning, "Watch your tone with me young man, and I'm not calling him now, it's late and we need to sleep." He held me snuggly against him while he settled more comfortably into bed.

Once I was sure he was deeply asleep I snaked away from his hold and snuck out from his room. I felt a little guilty sneaking off but I had to do it, I needed to make things right. I went to my room and pulled on a pair of shorts and shoes then climbed out the window. I ran to the car Alfred had arrived in and found the keys just where I had dropped them earlier.

I drove off feeling free and full of dread and sped back to Gotham straight to the cave and there changed into my Nightwing suit. I always felt proud whenever I wore it. It made me feel like I was my own man in it. I jumped on my bike which I named the Nightcycle and sped out the cave in search of Bane.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bruce **__**POV**_

I woke to find Dick nowhere in sight and berate d myself for sleeping too deeply. I was exhausted and on very little sleep that it finally caught up with me. I hoped he hadn't gone too far but that hope quickly faded when I found him no where in the house. When I stepped outside I noticed Alfred's vehicle missing and my heart leaped in fear.

"Dad, where's Dick?" Tim inquired behind me.

While I was internally fuming I glared at him and growled, "He left and I am going to go and get him, go tell your brothers you're all to stay here and mind Alfred."

"But we can help." Tim protested,

"No, you'll do as you're told," I snapped and watched him sullenly retreat back into the house.

I drove off determined to make sure it never crossed Dick's mind to disobey me again. I was too easy on him before. I should have made it clear to him how unacceptable it was for him to endanger his life. When I finally reached Gotham I went directly to my secret cave and changed into my suit and rode out in the Batmobile. I scanned Gotham's streets in search of my son. I even asked around if anyone had seen him or Bane for that matter but no one was able to tell me what I needed to hear. I tried contacting him through his com-link with no response. I managed to pin point his exact location with the trackers I had implanted on his bike and suit and drove there. I found his bike in an alleyway but my relief grew to distress when I spotted Nightwing's suit discarded on the ground along with droplets of blood beside it. I radiated in anger as I followed the trail of blood in hopes it would lead me to my child. As I continued down the path I saw movement in an abandoned house and crept toward it to investigate further. In the darkness of the night I seemed to melt within the shadows and continued to go unnoticed while I stealthy approached the house. I slipped in and heard a voice coming from the room. "I so enjoy how well you respond to my touch… Oh yes, you'll be begging me to fuck you before the night is through." Bane chuckled.

I was so consumed hearing Bane speak and trying my best to hold myself back from running into the room to save my son that I did not even notice someone approach. "What the fuck?" A deep voice boomed behind. I spun and sprung into action and sent a powerful punch his way effectively knocking him unconscious.

"What was that?" I heard another voice question and I quickly pulled the unconscious man into a dark corner.

As soon as the man past me I tackled him into a sleep hold and hindered him unconscious in a matter of seconds. I knew I had to think fast to rescue my son, so I decided to call for back-up.

"Superman, Nightwing is in danger I need your help immediately, track my location and get here now."

"I'm on my way." Superman responded and I almost sighed in relief when I saw him seconds' later land on the front lawn. I snuck him into the house and explained to him the situation. We agreed I was to enter the room first and he would follow to take down Bane while I freed my son.

I took a deep breathe before entering the room expecting to see the worst, the scene made my stomach churn. My baby boy was completely denuded with endless tear tracks' running down his cheeks with a red ball gag firmly forced into his mouth. He sat on a chair with his arms and legs tied to the leg posts. My eyes darted toward Bane whose back was turned to me completely unaware I had entered the room. He approached my son and began to run his fingers down his chest toward his groin. I motioned Superman to take him down and the instant he did I sprang toward my boy and quickly removed the gag from his mouth then began to untie him free of the course ropes that bound him. When I began to lift him off the chair he wailed, "Wait!"

I looked down at him oddly then took off my cape to cover him up thinking maybe that was the problem before I went to pick him up again. "Don't, it hurts." He cried while he gripped the chair arms in order to prevent me from lifting him.

"What hurts?" I asked as I pull the cape away and scanned over at his body and was saddened on how my eighteen year old looked more of a prepubescent boy rather than a teenage boy at that moment.

"He sat me on something and its up my..." He flushed, unable to complete his sentence.

Understanding filled my eyes and I nodded, "Its alright, I'll lift you up slowly." I assured and gripped him around his thin waist and gently pulled him upward.

"Ahh…" My heart broke even more at hearing Dick yelp but I continued to ease him up and off whatever Bane had impaled him on. I gathered him close and wrapped my cape around his shivering form then glanced down at what he was forced to sit on. It was a thick rubber dildo that protruded out from the center of the chair. I quickly turned him around and bent him over my thigh then parted his pale bottom cheeks to examine his swollen stretched red orifice much to his embarrassment but I needed to make sure he was not injured and bleeding.

"No, Batman! Stop!" He wailed as he tried to wiggle out of my hold.

"Did he impale you with anything else?" I questioned praying with all my might that my baby wasn't raped.

"Can't we talk about this at home? Let me up!" He snapped.

"No, answer my question now." I demanded and couldn't help but let my gloved hand fly in the air to shrike his bottom firmly causing him to whimper, "Oww! ...He stuck up something that burned me.. inside. I... I think he said it was a ginger root then he took it out and shoved me down on the chair."

I watched my handprint appear in an angry shade of red right on the crease of his bottom where the cheeks meet the thighs then looked at Superman who gazed sadly toward Dick while he gripped a tied up unconscious Bane tightly.

I pulled Dick up and turn him to face Superman and wrapped my cape securely around his shoulders and heard him stutter squeakily, "Su-..Super-man?"

The man of steel smiled at him morosely, "Hey kiddo, I'm sorry about the circumstances but we've apprehended Bane, he won't be able to hurt you anymore. I'm taking him to Arkham Asylum"

Dick slowly nodded and we watched Superman fly away with Bane thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh god, he saw me naked!" Dick groused as he pulled my cape closer against his body, he idolized Superman and it mortified him to be seen in such a weakened state.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" I growled as my anger at his disobedience came to surface.

"I needed to stop him before he hurt someone else."

"No, you needed to obey me which you did not do once again and resulting in you getting almost yourself raped! You are in big trouble little boy," I snarled.

_**Dick POV**_

I gulped nervously as Batman glared down at me making me feel so small. I hated how he called 'little boy' whenever I was in trouble, it made me squirm just like a little boy. He jerked me up into is arms and stormed out the old abandoned house toward the Batmobile then drove us directly to the cave.

After he parked he glared at me then exited the automobile and walked around to the passenger side where he opened then unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me out of my seat and carried me toward the medical bay.

I flushed when I noticed Alfred staring at us as Batman marched with me held tightly in his arms wrapped up in his cape.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my dad demand.

"The boys were worried and frankly so was I sir." Alfred quipped as dad sat me on the examination table.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are upstairs in bed sir. Now please tell me what in the world happened?"

"Dick decided to take on Bane by himself again and it didn't work out so well for him again. I need you to take a look at him, he was impaled on something."

"Certainly sir," Alfred nodded and gently pushed me to lay on my back while he pulled away the cape off my body. I couldn't help but draw my hands to conceal my bare privates and flush.

"Draw your knees to your chest," He prompted and I flushed deeper when I did so.

"There seems to be no tearing," He commented as he rubbed a gloved finger over my anus while he closely examined it.

"He also had ginger root stuck up his bottom." I heard my dad inform and I wanted to cry out my frustration, I felt so stupid. Things didn't go the way I planned that night at all.

"That must have been bloody painful, no wonder it looks so irritated." He murmured as he continued his examination.

"It still hurts." I winced in pain, my hole felt so raw.

Alfred went over to her medicine cabinet and pulled out a small jar. He walked back toward me, opened the jar then dabbed a gloved finger in it then I yelped in surprised when I felt his bony finger slide within me and rub cool cream along the inner and outer side of my sore hole.

"There, there now, it shall feel better soon young sir," He cooed as he slowly withdrew his finger out from my hole. I held back a sob and shut my eyes tightly before I felt a blanket enfold my body.

I knew I messed up... again, I really thought I could have taken Bane down and probably would have if he was alone when I found him but he wasn't and I was out matched and out smarted. I was taken down by surprise and didn't even see it coming. I felt so foolish and embarrassed that I only proved to my dad that I still needed him to take care of me.

"Thanks Alfred," I heard dad murmur before he whisked me toward the stairs. He took me directly his bathroom and sat me on the toilet and began to draw me a bath.

_**Bruce POV**_

I helped Dick bathe then wrapped him up in a towel and helped pat him dry. I knew I had to make it perfectly clear just how wrong he was. So I decided that giving him a spanking was the best course of action. With his wrong doings fresh in his mind I decided it was the best time to administer it. I sat on side of the tub and pulled him toward me by his hips. He looked a little confused but realization quickly dawned in him when I began to pull him down over my left knee.

"Dad? …No dad!"

I ignored his protests as I easily held him down with my left hand and with my right I pulled the towel out of the way baring his bottom.

"No! I'm too old! Stop! You can't do this!"

"I can and will spank you whenever I feel you deserve it. Your behavior today has proven that you're not too old for a spanking." I raised my right hand and sharply began to spank the pale white cheeks before me. My hand prints quickly colored his ass from white to red in a matter of minutes. He thrashed and whined but I continued focusing on soundly spanking him while paying special attention on his sit spot, that's where I learned the lesson sticks the most from Alfred. After he broke down and began to wail incoherently I slowed down my smacks and wanted to simply gather him up in my arms and coddle him but I knew I had to make the lesson stick."Are you going to disobey me again?"

"No! I'm sorry!" He cried,

I nodded to myself at his remorseful response and continued to spank him for another minute before stopping. I examined his bright red bottom and ran my hand over his quivering cheeks in a soothing motion. "Shh, its over now … just keep this pain in mind whenever you think of disobeying me again because I will set your bottom ablaze every time you decide to disobey me."

He continued to sob while I easily pulled him upwards and sat him onto my lap. He let out a loud yelp and cried harder when his hot bare bottom made contact with my hard thighs but I paid no mind to it and held him close. I was thankful I found my son in time and was determined to keep a closed eye on him from then on.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
